Fluttershy: Death Angel
by ArtzyShineTheUnicorn
Summary: Fluttershy may seem to love animals, but in this short little fanfic, she finds out who she really is.


Fluttershy walked into her cottage with the slight sound of angel tapping his foot for more of his special meal, and the other animals digging into their food. Fluttershy sat down to cut up more cucumbers for angel when she notices a letter on the wooden sculpture the cutie mark crusaders made when they destroyed her coffee table. Fluttershy handled the letter carefully, and went to open it. It had the Canterlot golden letter seal. _Who would want to send me a letter from Canterlot? _She opened it and nearly dropped it in an injured mouse when she saw who it was from. _Princess Celestia?_ she read on.

_I need you to meet me in Canterlot because of an important matter. ~Princess Celestia._

"Princess Celestia?" Fluttershy said confusedly. "Is there a party i am missing?" She asked. Angel shook his head, with his ears bobbing along.

"Is there a villain on the loose?"

Angel shook his head again.

"What is it angel?"

He shrugged his furry little arms.

"W-well, i guess i should get going. B-bye-bye!" Fluttershy slowly stepped to the door, and with one push from Angel, she was out the door and flying to the train station. The grand clock in town said it was three twenty-eight. The train left at four. Her wings flapped as fast as they could, about half as fast as Rainbow Dash. Only a minute had passed when she got to the station. She was happy to see the train hadn't been filled up very much, and she climbed aboard, and sat next to a very curious colt.

"Hi! I'm skitter sky. What's yours?"

"Who, me? Oh, im Fluttershy. Are you heading to canterlot too?"

"Oh yeah. I'm there to see m-my dad go t-to war in c-changeling territory." He barely choked out that last word. His eyes teared up, and he had the look of sadness on his face. Fluttershy had seen this many times before. She had to act fast.

"Lots of my family went to war. Most of them came back fine."

"Thats nice. Say, why are you coming to canterlot anyway?"

"Im just meeting princess celestia on some important—"

"Wow, princess celestia! She is really neat!"

"I guess you could say im a bit nervous."

"Hey, i would be too. Remember that we will be on the same train ride home, and you can tell me all about it, okay?"

"I will Skitter!" Fluttershy shouted across the train car as his mom dragged him away. After that warm voice of the colt left, her anxiety set in. What if princess celestia banished her from equestria? Did celestia find a kinder pony to be the element of kindness? She hoped not. Was there a giant dragon taking over equestria? That thought made her skin crawl. As soon as she started hyperventilating, they arrived at the canterlot station. She ran off the bus, looking for Skitter Sky. "Skitter! Skitter!" No sign of him anywhere. He was long gone. That made her spirits plunge, and she slowly padded to the princess's castle.

Fluttershy came across a few prissy Canterlot ponies, who simply walked into Fluttershy, like she wasn't even there. Fluttershy just apologized to everything, like she always does. Soon after she had been bumped into by almost one hundred ponies, she bumped into a few guards who halted her when she stumbled past them. They grabbed her wings, (Which hurt considerably), and dragged her into the castle, for Celestia to see. "You poor dear, did they hurt you?" Celestia's comforting voice made her feel a little happier. Princess Celestia scolded the guards and made them work for much longer.

"You didn't have to do that, Princess Celestia."

"I wouldn't want a very important pony to get injured, would I?"

"Where are the others?"

"They are not here. You are the only pony that will be here. Just us, no Twilight, Luna, Cadence, no one."

Fluttershy shuddered. This was either really good or really bad.

"Why did you want me to come here, anyway?" Fluttershy wanted to cut to the point, but not make her angry.

"Well, i will explain best I can, but you wont like the news."

Fluttershy cowered under her hooves. She hated bad news.

Princess Celestia made a magical aura around the two of them and colors whipped around in the aura like a rainbow. [This is scary and nerve-racking, but it sure was beautiful. Italic]. "The aura will explain the best, even better than me." Celestia said, petting her mane. Fluttershy uncovered her face, and the show began.

The aura smoothed out and showed a depressed purple pegasus on a run down farm. Was it sweet apple acres? Fluttershy didn't think so. He kicked a rock along a pathway when he reached his family, who looked starved. The littlest one looked super sick and clutched to her mother's apron. She coughed and sneezed, and she dropped dead. The parents sobbed, and the children looked sad. The purple one looked more nervous than sad. The family went inside, and the purple one went out at midnight, and stabbed the little foal. That made Fluttershy jump. Celestia pet her mane to calm her down. "Why am I the death angel? I hate it, i hate it!" The pegasus screamed. Fluttershy's skin crawled. The words 'death angel' sounded so... Familiar. He flew around town, walking into houses and killing the horribly injured and deathly ill. Once he was done with the town, he flew up to a little wooden shack in the clouds. It looked like the pegasus had a unicorn assistant. He had flowing pink hair, and he looked a lot like Sweetie Belle. The unicorn cleaned up a lot of blood on the floor. "Feather Magnet, will anyone know about us?" The unicorn asked. Fluttershy shuddered. She knew an old pegasus by the name of Feather Magnet. Was it him? She most certainly hoped not. Feather magnet took out a big box filled with blood that made fluttershy feel lightheaded. The unicorn dropped the blood in the box and he put it in a secret closet. "No one will know if you don't tell them, boy. Im watchin' you." Feather magnet answered in a raspy and elderly voice. He shooed his assistant away so he could get his good sleep. The unicorn used a levitation spell to float out of Feather's shack in the sky. The pegasus paces inside there, until getting tired and going to bed. It seemed as if the pony was getting older just over night. When Celestia raised the sun the next day, Feather looked much more elderly. The unicorn came with a stern look in his face. "Joust! Do the spell! Make me young again!" Joust picked up the dagger that Feather used to stab everyone and stabbed him. Feather screamed and cried a bloodthirsty scream, making Fluttershy cower in fear, Blood poured out of his stab wound, and soon after a few seconds of blood pouring, a black wispy figure burst out of the cut. It looked like a skeleton pony, in a black cloak. It floated around town, looking at each house as if it was searching for something. It flew into a window that had been left ajar and floated around the cottage. A stallion and a mare were there. The mare was holding a foal... Was it Fluttershy? She thought so. The black wisp was caught in a breath from the foal and she inhaled him. After a small session of coughing, the foal was breathing normally again. The setting became pixelated, then smoothed out into color.

The setting had turned back into the rainbow aura and faded off into wisps of color. Fluttershy still had no idea what it meant. Celestia was sobbing intensely, and hugged Fluttershy. Fluttershy knew this was a horrible matter, but she didn't understand what it meant. "C-celestia?" She stuttered, scared what the movie meant. "Go." She heard Celestia murmur sternly under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Please, just go."

"What? This makes no sen—"

"GO!" Celestia whipped around, her eyes red with tears and pouring like waterfalls. Obviously her temper had cracked and she had turned into this angry beast. Celestia grunted and strained and used her most powerful magic to thrust Fluttershy against the wall. Fluttershy cowered in fear, when she sent another force at her. This pinned Fluttershy to the wall, which cracked. She was in excruciating pain, when in her soft little voice screamed, "Stop! Please, it hurts! Stop, Celestia it hurts!" Celestia's eyes crackled and she focused on Fluttershy. She looked like she was hit by a running stampede. Most her joints were bent backward, and her neck was twisted and bruised, but that wasnt the only part. About every part of her body was twisted in one way or another, and a large gash bled in her side. Celestia's anger rage had died down, but now she had almost killed one of the most important ponies in Equestria: The death angel.

"Her eyes are twitching, is she waking up?

"I dunno, maybe?"

"Shes waking up, i know all the signs of awakening ponies."

"Egghead..."

Fluttershy's eyes opened quietly to see Applejack, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash at her bedside. "Oh, hello. I had the weirdest dream. Celestia went all angry and kept—"

"That wasn't a dream, Fluttershy, she flipped on you. But you probably would have died if you werent as tough as you are. I admire that about you, wing buddy!" Rainbow playfully punched her shoulder, which hurt considerably, but Fluttershy just smiled and ignored the pain. "I brought ya some zap apple jam. Feel free to eat the entire jar if ya like. Aint no jam like Granny Smith's Zap Apple Jam!" She set the jar on her bed stand. Twilight set a book on Fluttershy's deformed chest. "Its my favorite novel. Celestia wrote it." Twilight said, rubbing the book cover. "Read it anytime." The three friends started walking out the door. "Wait, please." Fluttershy murmured, extending her broken arm, reaching for them.

"What is it, sugar cube?"

"What... What exactly happened. With Celestia I mean. I don't remember anything."

"Well, I will stay and tell her everything. I know most about Celestia, anyway."

"Thank you so much, Twilight." Fluttershy's wings fluttered lightly. Twilight trotted back into the room and sat in a small chair near the bed. "Okay, listen close. Its a long story with many details." Fluttershy sat up in her bed, and the alicorn began. "A long time ago, when Princess Celestia was young, her mother, Queen Galaxia, went away to give birth to her siblings. Her father, King Nocturne used a spell to see the foals his wife was carrying. There were two dark foals. Celestia waited outside for a long time, what seemed like forever, is what she said, and when her father walked outside the room to get her to come inside and see her new siblings, his eyes looked red, like he had been crying." Fluttershy nestled back into her pillow, and Twilight continued. "Celestia walked in and her mother was only holding one foal. She looked around and didnt see another, until she looked behind their bed. There lied a dark red foal, whose eyes were shut and his chest didnt move either. He was a stillborn foal. The new foal looked like dark waters, and the other like fire. They probably would have been a water-fire twin set, with their special talents and cutie marks and all. They named the dark blue foal Luna, because they thought she looked like the night sky. Celestia sat in a small chair next to the bed, and pet Luna's mane. Luna squirmed and yawned, then held Celestia's hoof. She told me that she could already feel some jealousy and power in Luna, like the evil spirit Maisma, who roamed the skies, searching for a pony to captivate to make them all powerful. I'll tell you that tale later. Anyway, they adored Luna until King Nocturne set the sun and rose the moon, then they put her in a cradle next to their bed and sent Celestia to bed. When she heard her parents sleeping, she snuck out of her room and went into the room with the stillborn foal. She went to carry him into her room, to harvest the power inside to use for future needs. Her hooves cradled the corpse when she felt something out of place. She flipped him over to see what the matter was. He had a hole in him, more like a slit about as big as a dagger. It had blood on it, and she set him down in fright. Celestia wondered if it was only a little undeveloped hole. She went into her room and set down the foal, and she went to get her father's spell book to harvest the magic power. When she got to the room with all the spell books, she pulled out the one she needed. She held it with her magic, then she saw a little shine of light on the shelf that twinkled in the dim candlelight. Celestia used her magic to lift the shiny object off the shelf, and she dropped the spell book when she saw what it had been. A bloody black dagger floated in her yellow aura of magic, still fresh and the exact size of the little foal's wound. Then and there, she lost it. She screamed at her parents and stabbed her 'mother. She cursed her father to be the one to finally kill all ponies. He was forced to stab every single dying being until the end of time. Soon, his physical form died, but his spirit still lives and haunts ponies. She had to care for luna like a parent since she had none, so she pasted pictures of their parents in with She said that she has this weird spurt of anger like that every time she got saddened or angered. Same thing happened with when Luna was greedy and turned into Nightmare Moon. She probably had remembered something horrid and made her turn into the nightmare you saw yourself." Twilight finished, breathing deeply and making a glass of water appear out of thin air. She took the glass and chugged it down, exhaling in relief. "What happened next?" Fluttershy said, a hint of excitement in her voice. "Well, after she went totally berserk and noticed you were pretty much dead, she cried out and called on her guards. They came in and took you to an emergency room, where you were treated and looked after. Celestia told me what happened afterward and told all of the others, Rarity, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie to come and see you in the hospital. Rarity said she would have come for any friend, but she ended up being in one of the biggest fashion events in the history of her life, so she didn't make it. Pinkie Pie tried as hard as she could, but a snobby girl and her mean friends had a cutesenara block her in so she had to stay. Anything else?" Twilight said, faking a smile. "I think that answers all the questions I need, thank you." Fluttershy sighed tiredly. "I kinda want to sleep on this whole thing, If you would excuse me." Twilight smiled and walked out of the room. Fluttershy let out a big sigh and tried to soak up all that she had heard. She still didnt understand why Celestia called her there in the first place. She wasnt the death angel, was she? All that blood, all the spirits and death overwhelmed Fluttershy. Her wings covered her face as she quietly wept herself to sleep.


End file.
